


'Don't You See... Winchester!'

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: You get sick of Dean not taking care of himself enough, and always taking care of everyone around him more than himself. So you tell him off, but it starts a fight and you end up walking out on him.Rating for Language used...(Prompt: Imagine Dean chasing after you, when you have a fight, and kissing you in the rain.)





	'Don't You See... Winchester!'

You are woken up by a loud clash and a bang downstairs. Obviously Dean and Sam had returned from their trip that they had to "suddenly" take off too earlier today. You clamber out of bed, and head downstairs to the dining room and you come face to face with Sam and Dean, Sam is fumbling around in the first aid kit, while Dean is sat awkwardly at the kitchen table holding his bandana to his shoulder, and is coated in blood. You walk up to Sam, taking the first aid kit out of his hand, and took off to attend to Dean. Sam was also clutching his wrist, he must have injured it, you will take a look at him later, as Dean was in more of a state. You sit down beside Dean.

As you investigate Dean's wounds, you can feel yourself getting pissed off with him... you always never understood why he always sacrificed himself for others, you knew that it was his family and all, but what about himself? As long as you've known Dean, and that's a hell of a long time, you had never seen him even take care of himself, even when he had the flu once, he still forgot about himself to look after you, Sam, Cas, and everyone else. You were beyond sick of it, and you were going to tell him.... tonight! But first you had injuries to attend to.

You cleaned up Dean's shot wound, with gauzes and began to stitch it up using floss, and a hook needle.

"Sam, can you bring me some whiskey?" you said, and off Sam went to the kitchen.

Just as you completed the next stitch, Sam returned with the whiskey bottle you requested. You gave him a nod as a thanks, and without any warning to Dean, you opened the whiskey, pouring some over the shot wound, making Dean hiss with pain.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, his good arm flinging out.

"Can it, Winchester!" You slightly shout, causing Dean to silence himself quickly and for Sam to throw you a look of shock, but you didn't see that.

Dean stayed quiet for the rest of his "surgery" apart from the occasional hiss every time you poured the whiskey over his stitches. You knew it would be hurting him like a bitch but honestly, you didn't care, it would be a lesson for not looking after himself. You weren't sure if you were being too harsh, but it has no matter right now. You finally finished patching Dean up and stood up, staring Dean right in the eyes, and he could tell something wasn't right with you, at first he hesitated to say anything, but gave in after a few minutes "You okay?" Dean said with concern. 

"What do you think Winchester...!" you said, slightly upset.

Dean looked shocked at you, and you knew exactly why he did, you had never addressed him as "Winchester" before, you always went by first name or love or babe, but you were mad with him, so you knew it was somewhat acceptable.

"What's up with you...?" Dean said confused, as you sat down beside Sam and examined his wrist.

"None of your business, Winchester...!" you retorted reaching for a bandage in the first aid kit.

You began to wrap Sam's wrist up in a bandage, when Dean came closer to where you were sitting with Sam, and huffed with a big sigh which made you stop wrapping Sam's wrist, and sigh inwardly.

"Y/N, I asked you what's wrong... and will you stop referring to me as 'Winchester' " Dean now sounded a little bit upset now.

"Nothing." you replied, making it obvious there was tension between you and Dean.

Dean left you alone for another minute or two, and you once again continued to wrap Sam's wrist. You listened to Dean pacing the bunker, and occasionally mumbling something under his breath, obviously something to do with you, but you were too busy patching up Sam, to even begin to understand what he was saying.

All of a sudden you heard silence, Dean had stopped pacing once again. Oh god, he was going to make you explode with anger, wasn't he? You could feel it! Any second now, he is going to push your buttons, making that anger explode out of you.

Of course you were right!

"Okay, that's enough... what the fuck is wrong!" Dean shouted.

You could feel the anger boiling your blood, and you knew now was probably the right time. So you paused the wrapping of Sam's bandage.

"Sorry, Sam... just give me a moment..." you said as calmly as possible.

He nods to you and you turn to face Dean then, and you come face to face with that angry face he does when he gets mad.

"You want to know what's fucking wrong Winchester..." you raised your voice, scaring Sam. Sam hadn't seen this side of you before, as you usually were calm, shy and sensitive.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't..." Dean chuckled.

"Well fine. I am fucking sick of you not looking after yourself, and getting yourself hurt, and not giving a shit how you make me or anyone else feel....." You shouted at Dean, and Dean's face turned.

"You know why I do that Y/N! I do that because I fucking care about my family, and would do anything to look after, care and make them survive." Dean yelled back in return flinging his arms around.

"No! You don't understand the pain and suffering I go through, just to hope and pray you come home in one fucking piece and not dead... you don't know the pain I go through..." you accused, with a shout and a yell.

"I don't understand! Are you fucking kidding me.... I have watched everyone I love and care about die in front of me. My mum, my dad, Charlie, Crowley, Castiel multiple times, Sam multiple times, Bobby, everyone I could possibly ever love, care about. So don't you try and tell me I don't know what it's like to feel the pain and suffering of losing someone... don't you fucking dare." Dean said with anger, swiping a arm, making a lamp fall to the floor and crashing into multiple pieces.

Sam stands up at that moment, "Don't you think that this isn't nessercery right now? It's late..."

Sam is ignored as you continue "And all of that, all that loss, everyone you have ever loved, gone, how do you think it makes me feel, every time you go out on a hunt, hunting vampires, and werewolves and shape shifters, and whatever else is out there... that one day you won't come home and I'll be without you. Your the best thing to happen to me Dean, Sam too, and I don't want you to throw that away just because you want to be reckless while out in the field...." You try to explain to him, as a couple of lone tears fall from your eyes, down your cheeks.

"I do my job! I have never done anything but my job, saving people, hunting things, the family business, and nothing you will ever say, can change me, or ever make me feel sorry for doing so. I do what's right, and at the end of the day, even if I come home with a shot gun wound, a fucked arm, or hand, or even a broken leg, I won't regret a second of it. I try so hard to keep everyone happy, and sometimes I don't even get thanked, but I don't care, because I know I've done my damn job and that makes me feel good. I am sorry that isn't good enough for you!" Dean shouted.

You cowered down, it wasn't often Dean shouted at you... but this needed to be said, right?

"I didn't say it wasn't good enough! I am just fucking saying I want you to be more careful.....Don't you see what I'm trying to say Winchester...." you said, now full on crying, and sniffing on verge of breakdown.

"Y/N..." Dean started but was interrupted by you...

"No you know what! Fuck you, Winchester..." you broke down, and couldn't stop yourself crying and you bolted for the bunker door.

"Y/N! Where the fuck are you going!" Dean shouted after you, but you were far ahead of him, running out of the bunker door, and out into the pouring rain.

"Go after her Dean!" Sam shouted, getting up from his chair, and running to the bunker door straight away.

Dean followed and came to the door with Sam.

"Why the fuck should I?" Dean said angrily, and Sam huffed.

"She's your fucking girlfriend, now get out there." Sam said shoving him out of the door, and Dean stood there shocked in the rain, mouth gaped open at Sam... "And until you do make up.... You're both locked out!" Sam said now upset himself.

"You can't do that!" Dean retorted.

The door slammed closed, in Dean's face! Dean jumped for the door handle, quickly pulling down the handle but to his disgrace, the door was locked.

"Sam! Open the fucking door!" Dean said, the locked door had raised his anger by ten notches.

"Not until you make up with Y/N" he said and then laughed behind the closed door.

Dean shouted, banging a fist on the door before walking further out into the rain, searching for you and he spots you sitting underneath a tree nearby the bunker. He breaks into a run, hoping to catch up with you, but you jump up, hoping to get away from him, and you break into a run. You run through the pouring rain, praying that you don't fall, and Dean is catching up behind you, and you increase the speed. You knew Dean didn't run, so you would easily outrun him. You were right, when you turned back a minute or two later, Dean had doubled over, panting, and holding a hand to his chest.

"Y/N... please stop running..." he panted with pain.

"Fuck you Winchester!" you yelled at him, over the sound of the belting rain.

Once Dean finally caught his breath, he walked slowly up to you, just as you went to run away from him, he grips your wrist, restraining you from running away.

"Let me go Winchester..." you said, as your other hand reached up and wiped the water off your glasses but didn't last long since the rain was so heavy.

"No. Not until you hear me out..." Dean still panting from the running.

"Fine!" you sighed.

"Now, you know I would never intentionally get myself killed or hurt. I try so very hard to do my job, and keep myself safe for you. I love you so much Y/N. Don't ever forget that, don't you dare ever forget that. You mean everything to me..." Dean explained.

"Yes..." you said softly, you were crying, but Dean wouldn't have noticed as the rain was too heavy to notice.

"Good. Now, even if I did, you really think a little thing like death would ever ruin anything between us... you mean everything to me, and I would always find a way back to you. I understand how you feel, I feel that way all the time when you leave my side to go places with Sam or even Cas, I know the pain of feeling like your going to lose someone all the time. I feel like I am going to lose Cas, and Sam all over again, I have lost them both over and over again, and the pain was so overwhelming I almost did myself in too, but I stood strong and I knew they would come back. But I feel like I am going to lose you every second you walk out that door or away from my side where I can't protect you..." Dean's voice broke as if he was losing control of his emotions.

"I understand..." You said, but still couldn't bear to even whisper or say his name...!

"Good." Dean said softly.

Dean came closer to you, and held you against his soaking wet clothes, and ran a hand down your cheek, wiping the wetness from your glasses so you could see clearly once again, but it didn't last for long. He held you in his embrace until you felt as if you released all the anger in your system.

"I'm sorry... I promise I will try to take better care of my self from now on..." Dean whispered in your ear.

"Thank you..." you sobbed quietly in his ear too.

At that moment, he cupped your cheeks, and came in even closer, before kissing your lips softly. You melt in his arms, and kiss him back softer than usual, as the rain had made you slightly weak, but it was still effective apparently.

"Now, come on, let's go inside before we get pneumonia..." Dean gripped your arm and dragged you towards the bunker door.

You must admit even though you'd like to continue kissing Dean in the rain, it was a better idea to go inside. The rain was finally getting to your bones, making you shiver from the inside out. Meanwhile Dean banged on the door, and the door clicked open. Sam peered out, and saw both you and Dean standing just outside the door soaking wet with rain.

"Have you two made up?" Sam giggled, seeing how you were both shivering from the rain.

You nodded your head, and Sam opened the door wider allowing you to come in out of the pouring rain, and you both stand there as Sam runs off, to collect you a blanket. When Sam returns he puts a blanket over your shoulders, and gives Dean and you a look of disgrace.

"I'm off to bed. You two go and go have a hot shower before you get the pneumonia." Sam suggested before grabbing his laptop and off to bed he went.

"Yeah Winchester. I think you owe me a hot shower and some make up sex..." you laughed at Dean as he stood there shivering as you had pulled the blanket off him.

Dean nodded his head in defeat, and up the stairs you went to your bedroom, and got into a nice hot shower, which made you warm up quickly. You were glad Dean finally got it through his thick skull that all you wanted was some promise from him knowing that he was going to be more careful.

After a shower, you and Dean climbed into bed and indulged in some nice, hot and heavy make up sex, as a way to say sorry for the ridiculous, much needed, fight though.

The End.

 


End file.
